Pokechara
by Mew Suger
Summary: Amu gets suck into the world of pokemon. Eve gets a chara.up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

_**Suger: Wow my first crossover... Hooray!**_

_**Eve: She lost it.**_

_**Amu: Yep.**_

_**Pikachu:Pika pikachu chu pika chu pika pi (Mew Suger does not own pokemon or shugo chara she does own Eve)**_

Eve was laying in the grass watching the stars her pichu asleep next to her. "I wish I could show people the actual me. Insted of the outside." she said And with that she fell asleep.

**With Amu and her charas...**

Amu was looking out her window looking at the stars thinking. "I wonder if there is another world out there. Its boring here." She said to herself. Suddenly I portal appear in front of her trying to suck her in. "Yikes!" She yelp. Her charas then woke up. They quickly tried to pull her out but they all got suck in. Then the portal disappears. They reappear in the world of pokemon a few feet from Eve's campsite.

**the next day...**

Eve wakes up to her Pichu shaking her. "Whats up Ally?" She saids. Ally points to Amu and her charas then points to the egg below her. "What duh?!" She yells. Amu then starts to wake up. "Huh? Where are we?" Amu ask. She sees Eve looking at the egg at Eve's feet. "Huh you have a chara egg?" Amu saids as she sits up. "Chara egg? Whats that?" Eve ask her. " All kids have a egg in there soul. The eggs in our hearts, Our would be selves. Yet unseen. Thats a chara egg. When it hatches a chara comes out." Amu saids. (I think thats right) "Wow, so their like pokemon eggs." Eve said. Amu ask. "Pokemon eggs? what are those?" "They what pokemon come out of." "Whats a pokemon?" "You must not be from around here. Pokemon are things that live in this world with specil powers. You can catch them and battle with them. Some give them nicknames. This is ally, she is a pichu." Eve said and pointed to Ally. Just then Amu charas woke up. They saw Eve and Amu talking. "Amu, who is that?" Ran ask. "My names Eve." Eve said as she heard Ran. "Yikes! She can hear us." Ran said. Miki was looking at ally. "This is a cool creature i must draw it." She saids. "Im Amu. This is Ran, Miki, and Su." Amu said.

Just then the egg started to shake. "Whats happening to it?" Eve ask. "Looks like you're about to meet your chara." Amu said. The Egg open and out came a chara with blonde hair, She had little pikachu ears and a pikachu tail. She was wearing a dress that was yellow and black. "Hiya! My name's Pika! Im your chara!(I dont like putting down the whole thing so im just calling them charas.) Its nice to meet you!" She said. Amu charas flew up to meet her. Eve was shock. Though she quickly snap out of it. "Ok Well. Would you guys like breakfest. Ill make it." Eve said. "Yes please." Amu said. "Ok. but first... Come on out everyone!" She yelled throwing 3 pokeballs releasing a chikorita, an eevee, and a skitty. "These are my other pokemon. Rita, esp, and skittles. Guys these are my new friends Amu and her charas Ran,miki, and su. Then My new chara Pika." She said. Then she goes to start breakfest with Rita and Ally while the others play.

Soon she yells. "Breakfest time!" And everyone comes to sit. "Wow your a good cook." Amu saids. "Thanks" they quickly finish eating and Eve returns everyone except ally. "Come on. We better get to town there is a pokemon contest and im entering." Eve saids. "Pokemon contest?" Amu ask. "A pokemon contest is where you show off your pokemon." Eve saids. "Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suger: hey guys.**_

_**Eve: where have you been?**_

_**Suger: nowhere...**_

_**Eve: thats a lie! Go ghost Pokemon! (sends out a bunch of gastly and litwick)**_

_**Suger: ekk! I hate ghost! Even more than Misty hates bugs!I don't own anything but the story and the oc's! Yikes! Dont burn the writer!( runs from ghost Pokemon)**_

_**Eve: OK on with the story while she gets chase. Hey When did you get keldeo!**_

_**Suger: little download online like a month ago. Go Hero! Use hydro pump on those litwick!**_

_**(Hero the keldeo shoots hydro pump at the litwick and knocks them out.)**_

_**Suger: now use bite! then aqua jet!**_

_**(Hero the keldeo does as told and knocks half of the gastly out)**_

_**Eve: Ok Thats it! Gastly use lick!**_

_**Suger: Ekkk! Hero run! Flame come on out!(comes out a rapidash and hops on then runs away)**_

_**Eve: Yeah! Get back here!(hops on a gengar and goes after her**_

_**Suger: Help!**_

While they walk in the forest to the next town Amu and Eve talk about their worlds. Eve laugh when she heard about ikuto. "Wow, memma was like that." She said. Amu look at her. "Memma who's that?" She ask. "Memma pokemon for mother or parent, my mom is who im talking about. She's a mew, a legendary pokemon. she would always stay out of sight watching him. I come from a village where pokemon and human relationships are allowed. Though some places is not allowed and you can get sent to jail and that pokemon can get put down. Like where in this region. My village is right next to this region." Eve explained. (if you havent guess her dad is ash) They talk some more until they reach pewter city. Eve said. "look! we're here! And there's a pokemon contest today too! Come on follow me!" Eve said as she gab Amu's hand and started running to get signed up. (guess who she got her personalty from)

Once Eve got signed she went to the pokemart. "I need to do some shopping here. My pokemon help me. come on out guys." Eve said. Out came rita the chikarita, esp the eevee, and skittles the skitty.(ally stays out like Ash's pikachu) "Ok guys time to go shopping!" The pokemon cheered. Amu and her charas sweatdrop. "This is gonna be intersting."Amu says. The charas nodded.

They walk around the store looking at all sorts of things. Stickers,pokemon food,potions and other status healing things,berries, and stones. They also had a dress store for pokemon and people! "Wow, this is awesome!" Amu says. Eve laugh. "This is nothin compared to some of the stores Ive been in. Oh look pokemon bow ribbons." Eve says. She walks over and gets a bow for each of her pokemon. Green for Rita, Purple for Esp, Pink for skittles, and yellow for Ally. " Ok im done. Lets go check out. Lets see, Stickers, pokemon food, ribbons, pokeballs, pokeball capsules. yep i have everything." They walk up to the counter but then stop when Eve saw her rival and cousin, Char. (dad is mewtwo)He had red hair made to look like a flame, he had a red sweatshirt with a charizard on it and blue jeans."Oh look what we have here. Hey cous, looks like u got a friend. Names Char." Char said turning around and looking at them. "Amu i suggest u ignore him. He's more annoying then what u described ikuto to be." Eve said and gab Amu hand. They quickly walk away. "Sorry about that, he's my cousin and my rival." Eve said. Amu look at Eve. They look nothing alike. Eve had brown hair and she wore a pink cap with a eevee on it, Eve had a pink and blue tank top and a white skirt. " That's surprising. U guys look nothing alike." Amu said. "Yeah, and neither does his dad and my mom. but were still related." Eve laugh. "Lets get to the contest it starts in a few minutes and I still got to do some stuff." They then ran to the contest hall.

_**Suger: sorry it took so long i got chase by lots of ghost pokemon and just me even my 4 swords of justice couldn't beat them all and flame started to get tired and I had to get my dialga to fly away so...**_

_**Eve: There you are!**_

_**Suger: Yikes Char help me!**_

_**Char: OK! CHarizard use flamethrower!(charizard uses flamethrower and misses)  
**_

_**Char:ok new plan staraptor lend Mew Suger a ride.**_

_**Suger: thank you hurry lets go!**_

_**Eve: get back here!**_

_**Suger: please R&R!**_


End file.
